


Outed

by erin_plasma



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Ace Buffy, M/M, Manipulation, inner aphobia, oblivious pinning, only for a brief moment though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erin_plasma/pseuds/erin_plasma
Summary: Buffy confronts Tj on bailing on Cyrus for costume day. Tj talks to Cyrus.





	Outed

Tj was busy wallowing in his own self pity when he saw Buffy angrily marching up to him. 

“You were right about Kira,” he said trying to not be as visibly upset as he actually was. 

“Why did you ditch Cyrus on costume day? He was so excited and you ruined it for him. You’re lucky Jonah decided to drop out. I can’t believe Cyrus made me believe you were alright,” Buffy paused comprehending what TJ just said. “She only cares about herself but she’s not that bad all in all if you can get past that. What do you mean? Also you dare you use the ‘you’re right’ trick on me right now?”

Tj looked down at his hands embarrassed. He didn’t want Cyrus to be upset especially when he knew it was his fault. He looked up at Buffy, who was fuming and waiting for an answer. 

“You don’t understand, she was going to out me,” Tj felt his voice crack at the end and his eyes start to let tears build up behind them. 

“Out you? What do you mean-“ Buffy cut herself off and nodded in understanding. 

“I-I like Cyrus,” he made sure to avoid Buffy’s eyes. She was his best friend. “She was going to tell someone I just know it. No one can know.” He kept his eyes downcast. 

“Tj,” Buffy spoke in her gentler voice, one that Tj never really heard before but was glad she was using it now. “It’s okay. Trust me I understand how hard this is.”

“Are you-“ Tj looked up hopeful. It would be so much easier if she was also in the closet. 

“Not really but,” she paused after catching herself not wanting to out Cyrus to someone he wasn’t ready to be out to get. Buffy was pretty sure Cyrus had a thing for Tj but hadn’t even realized it yet. “I know someone who is. And I’m ace so I guess maybe. There’s the whole debate though if we belong in that community or not so,” she said with a sad shrug. 

“This isn’t about that though. Did Kira blackmail you?”

“Something like that,” he looked back at Buffy. 

“I guess she’s not all in all alright then after all and I guess you still are,” Tj smiled slightly at this. “Still you have to explain to Cyrus why you ditched him,” his frown vanished. 

Tj jumped up in protest, “No! He can’t know I,” he settled down and mumbled to himself, “that I like him.”

“You don’t have to say that. Are you out to Cyrus?” Tj shook his head. “Okay that’s alright, you can just say she was manipulating you, that you just didn’t want her to spill something important about you to everyone. He won’t pry I promise. He just wants an explanation, any explanation really. He hates being upset with you.” 

Buffy internally slapped herself. The boys crushes on each other were obvious to everyone but themselves. And although she wanted them to big be happy and get together already, she was sworn to secrecy by Cyrus not to say anything about it. Why did she have to be so loyal, she questioned herself. 

Tj nodded to himself slowly. He could do this, he’d got this, he pep talked himself up. 

“You’re right.” He nodded again. 

Buffy’s grin disappeared. “I told you to stop using that, if you’re going to try and be manipulative you’re no better than her.”

“Sorry wasn’t intentional. I’m going, going to do what you said.” He nodded to himself walking off without a goodbye. 

Buffy smiled, she had hope for these two losers. 

... 

Tj waited patiently by the swings. He texted Cyrus to meet him but he didn’t know if he’d actually show up. Cyrus didn’t have read receipts on, on account of not having an iPhone although Tj doubted he would have them on if he did. There was no way to even know if he saw the text. 

He was about to leave when Cyrus showed up. Even though he knew he didn’t want to talk to Cyrus about this he still felt himself smiling just seeing him show up. 

“I wanted to pretend I never saw your text but I felt too guilty ignoring you,”Cyrus said with a shrug and his hands in his pockets. 

“Look about costume day,” Tj got cut off by Cyrus.

“It’s fine. I just let my expectations get ahead of me. I should have known better than to let them, it’s just easier with you. To forget, to keep them low.”

“No it’s my fault. I was just scared.”

“Scared? What do you have to be scared of? You’re Tj Kippen, you’re fearless.”

“That’s not true. You know how I said I have stuff?” Cyrus nodded. “Well she figured out part of it. I was kind of blackmailed. Well not directly I guess, more of manipulated. I’m worried she’s going to tell someone. She still might.”

She still might. Tj realized that this might not be a one time thing. He couldn’t stop the fear from going through his entire body. 

Cyrus got up and hugged Tj. He knew words weren’t going to help at the moment. Tj’s stuff body slowly melted back into the hug. 

When Tj seemed relaxed again Cyrus took a step away. “I understand no one wanting to know and thinking it’s embarrassing but learning disorders are very common. No ones going to judge you for having one. ” 

Tj shook his head. “It’s not my dyscalculia. She found out something else.” He kept his eyes trained downward.

“Oh well, whatever it is. Chances are no ones going to care, there won’t be any judgement for whatever it is.”

“Yes there will be,” Tj spoke quietly. 

Cyrus smiled sadly, he didn’t know how to help Tj because he didn’t know what he was talking about but he didn’t want to force him to tell him something he was uncomfortable with. 

Tj bit the inside of his cheek and look slightly to the left to Cyrus. He couldn’t look at him straight on right now. 

“I didn’t want um, well she figured out that well, um ahhh, she was going to,” he made the mistake of looking at Cyrus in the eyes. How could he finish coming out to Cyrus now? He quirked a little bit and looked straight at the ground. 

Cyrus waited patiently for Tj to get it out. He need whatever he was trying to say was hard. 

“She was going to out me.” Tj kept staring at his feet and didn’t look up. 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah,” Tj looked up and made a forced smile. “Are you okay with that?”

Cyrus let loose a real smile. The first real smile for both of them in a while. “I’d be a real hypocrite not to.”

Tj shook his head, and laughed at the goofy guy in front of him. 

“I guess I don’t have anything to worry about then. If you’re okay with it, it doesn’t matter who isn’t.”

It wasn’t until Tj was going to bed that he realized what Cyrus had really said. He’d be a hypocrite not to. Did that mean- Tj let out a giddy laugh before trying to calm his racing mind. Maybe he had a chance. And if Cyrus already knew Kira didn’t have any leverage over him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was done on my phone. Please let me know if there’s any errors.  
> .  
> Anyway... thanks for reading, my Andi Mack tumblrs are @gusandimack and @jonahbeckmemes if you want to follow me or send asks or whatever.


End file.
